Hide and Seek
by PrincessAlois
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive came over Alois Trancy's mansion for help on a murder but ends up playing a silly game with him and his little brother, Luka. Poor Ciel ends up in a certain situation he does not wish to be in ;)


**Greetings, my dear readers ;3 Here is a short little thing. Enjoy and reveiw! ^-^**

"No faaairr I counted last tiime!" Luka whined. The three boys were playing hide and seek. It was Ciel, Alois, and Alois' little brother Luka. Ciel had come over to have a meeting with Alois about a certain murder that he had a difficult time with. He didn't think it would turn out like this!

"Such a childish game... I am too old for hide and Seek, let alone too busy! tch..." Ciel was not in the mood for games.

Luka's friend Edward could not come over today and Alois would have been too busy with Ciel so he would have been terribly bored! Alois loved his brother, he didn't want him to be alone so he somehow got Ciel to play together.

"Come on Luka, it wasn't even fair last time! I couldn't find a hiding spot in time!" Alois said to him.

"How about we all shut up." Ciel said quietly.

"Fine!" Luka covered his eyes and started counting to fifty. Ciel and Alois both ran off in opposite directions.

"Damn, I barely even know my way around this mansion!" He ran into the dining room where he found Hannah.

"Hannah!"

She turned around quickly, and nervously. "Y-yes?"

"I'm glad I found you, can you please show me a good hiding spot!?"

She smiled and nodded, leading him to a room below the mansion. In there was a small door leading to a non-used crawl space. Smallish, but big enough for maybe... two people and some extra space.

"Perfect! Thank you Hannah!" Ciel threw her a smile and then crawled into the small spaced room.

Hannah sighed. "I never get thank yous...Only Ciel is grateful." She walked off, continuing her work.

"I know where to hide!" Alois quickly ran down under the mansion and opened a small door, leading to a crawl space, not knowing who was there.

He crawled in still not seeing Ciel through the darkness.

"Hey!"

Alois screamed and had a mini heart attack

"AHH WHAT AHJDHUA"

"Calm down it's just me you damned fool..."

"C-Ciel!?"

"No, it's God."

Alois reached out his hand and poked Ciel. Ciel smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me! And get out, this is my hiding spot!"

"But Ciel I can't hide anywhere else in time!"

They then heard a faint voice from upstairs.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Alois quickly sat next to Ciel.

"I can't leave."

"Don't sit next to me." He slid away from Alois, only to bump into a wall. God, why did this space have to be so small?

A smirk crossed Alois' face. One that Ciel could not see through the dim light.

"Such a small space isn't it?"

"Yea."

"And so dark too..."

"Yea."

"Are you hot? I'm hot."

"Yea."

"I am hot Ciel, right?"

"Yea- wait what?"

Alois chuckled. He slipped off his purple coat and sighed.

"Luka will never find us here. We might be here for a while."

"Why do you keep stating the obvious, stop it."

"You're being mean Ciel."

"Once again stating the obvious."

Alois scooched close to Ciel and there arms touched.

"But why?"

"Alois, I came over for help on a serious matter, a murder. Not to play hide and seek. And can you please move away from me? It's hot enough in here without all the body heat."

"I know but Luka would have been playing by himself! I felt bad for him. It's just, I know how it felt to be alone. Being separated from him for so long... A-anyway..." He leaned closer to Ciel.

"Alois..."

"What?"

"Don't sit next to me."

Alois smirked. "Okay."

He sat on top of Ciel, wrapping his thighs around him.

"Then how about I sit on top of you?"

Ciel blushed and felt a chill run through his body.

"N-no!"

Ciel then felt breath, warm breath on his nose. Alois was close, dangerously close. His lip quivered and he blushed deeper.

"G-get off..." He voice was quiet and weak. He swallowed hard and became speechless when he felt Alois' lips lightly touch his. He pressed his lips onto Ciel's, closing his eyes. Ciel quickly turned his head to the right, away from Alois' lips.

Alois smiled and placed small kisses on Ciel's neck. The boy whimpered a little.

"St-stop kissing me!"

"Then how about I lick you?" Alois pressed his tongue on Ciel's neck, then giving it a slow lick. Ciel once again whimpered.

"I don't like that either!" He tried to push Alois off him but the blonde refused. He grabbed Ciel's wrists and pinned them against the wall.

"Wait! No! L-let go of my-"

"Aww little Ciel acting all innocent..."

Ciel stopped struggling and started sweating.

"Alois your too hot..." Well that came out wrong.

"What Ciel?"

Ciel blushed, embarrassed at what he said.

"N-no I mean it's too hot in here for this...And your body is hot..." Still came out wrong.

"No! I-I mean..." How the hell can he put this without it sounding weird?

"I am sweating so you shouldn't be so close to me... On top of me."

"Come on Ciel, we are going to be in here for a while, why not have some fun? If you're hot then why don't you take your clothes off?"

"I will not take my clothes off... Please get off of me!"

"I'll do it for you..."

He started unbuttoning Ciel's shirt but Ciel slapped his hand away.

"Stop it."

"Aw what happen to innocent Ciel?"

"Shut up."

Ciel pushed Alois forward and sat on top of him, pinning his arms down. He had thought he won by getting the blonde off of his lap but he just made matters worse.

"Ooh pinning me down this time?" Alois smirked but it wasn't seen through the darkness. Ciel realized what he was doing, his body was on top of Alois', he was grabbing Alois' wrists in his hands, pinning him to the floor. Ciel was so embarrassed right now, he felt the blood rushing to his head. He felt his face getting hot and red. Before Ciel could let go of the blonde, Alois had lifted his legs and wrapped them around Ciel's waist. He couldn't move now.

"Alois let me go..."

He shook his head smiling.

"Don't try anything funny..."Alois smiled wider and put his hand on the back of Ciel's neck, pulling him down closer to to his face.

"Stop."

"You should pin me down again."

"N-no!"

"Come on Ciel, pin me down to the floor and do what you would like to me." He licked his lips.

"I would like to kill you!"

"Ciel..."

"What."

He pulled Ciel down to his lips, passionately kissing him.

**Daaw, I hope you enjoyed it! I have so much more fanfiction to finish so look forward to more of my stories! ~Mwah!~**


End file.
